The present invention relates to fuser apparatus for electrostatographic printing machines and in particular to release agent management (RAM) systems for a heat and pressure roll fuser.
In imaging systems commonly used today, a charge retentive surface is typically charged to a uniform potential and thereafter exposed to a light source to thereby selectively discharge the charge retentive surface to form a latent electrostatic image thereon. The image may comprise either the discharged portions or the charged portions of the charge retentive surface. The light source may comprise any well known device such as a light lens scanning system or a laser beam. Subsequently, the electrostatic latent image on the charge retentive surface is rendered visible by developing the image with developer powder referred to in the art as toner. The most common development systems employ developer which comprises both charged carrier particles and charged toner particles which triboelectrically adhere to the carrier particles. During development, the toner particles are attracted from the carrier particles by the charged pattern of the image areas of the charge retentive surface to form a powder image thereon. This toner image may be subsequently transferred to a support surface such as plain paper to which it may be permanently affixed by heating or by the application of pressure or a combination of both.
In order to fix or fuse the toner material onto a support member permanently by heat, it is necessary to elevate the temperature of the toner material to a point at which constituents of the toner material coalesce and become tacky. This action causes the toner to flow to some extent onto the fibers or pores of the support members or otherwise upon the surfaces thereof. Thereafter, as the toner material cools, solidification of the toner material occurs causing the toner material to be bonded firmly to the support member.
One approach to thermal fusing of toner material images onto the supporting substrate has been to pass the substrate with the unfused toner images thereon between a pair of opposed roller members at least one of which is internally heated. During operation of a fusing system of this type, the support member to which the toner images are electrostatically adhered is moved through the nip formed between the rolls with the toner image contacting the heated fuser roll to thereby effect heating of the toner images within the nip. Typical of such fusing devices are two roll systems wherein the fusing roll is coated with an adhesive material, such as a silicone rubber or other low surface energy elastomer or, for example, tetrafluoroethylene resin sold by E. I. DuPont De Nemours under the trademark Teflon. In these fusing systems, however, since the toner image is tackified by heat it frequently happens that a part of the image carried on the supporting substrate will be retrained by the heated fuser roller and not penetrate into the substrate surface. The tackified toner may stick to the surface of the fuser roll and offset to a subsequent sheet of support substrate or offset to the pressure roll when there is no sheet passing through a fuser nip resulting in contamination of the pressure roll with subsequent offset of toner from the pressure roll to the image substrate.
To obviate the foregoing toner offset problem it has been common practice to utilize toner release agents such as silicone oil, in particular, polydimethyl silicone oil, which is applied to the fuser roll surface to a thickness of the order of about 1 micron to act as a toner release material. These materials possess a relatively low surface energy and have been found to be materials that are suitable for use in the heated fuser roll environment. In practice, a thin layer of silicone oil is applied to the surface of the heated roll to form an interface between the roll surface and the toner image carried on the support material. Thus, a low surface energy, easily parted layer is presented to the toners that pass through the fuser nip and thereby prevents toner from adhering to the fuser roll surface.
Various systems have been used to deliver release agent fluid to the fuser roll including the use of oil soaked rolls and wicks with and without supply sumps as well as oil impregnated webs. A another type of RAM system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,549 granted to Rabin Moser on Jul. 29, 1980. As disclosed therein, release agent material is contained in a sump from which it is dispensed using a metering roll and a donor roll, the former of which contacts the release agent material and the latter of which contacts the surface of the heated fuser roll.
Xerox Disclosure Journal (XDJ) Volume 7, Number 3 dated May/June 1982 discloses a release agent management system for a roll fuser apparatus. The apparatus comprises a fuser roll to which silicone oil is applied in order to counteract toner offset to the fuser roll. The fuser roll cooperates with a softer pressure roll to fuse toner images to a copy substrate such as plain paper. The silicone oil which is contained in a sump is applied to the surface of the fuser roll by means of a rotating brush which is adapted to be rotated in the opposite direction to that of the fuser roll. The brush engages one end of a wick while the other end of the wick is immersed in the silicone oil. Thus, the brush picks up silicone oil from the wick and conveys it to the fuser roll surface. Since the brush rotates counter to the fuser roll the brush bristles strip the lead edge of the copy and deflect it down and away from the fuser roll. The brush fibers undergo a snapping or flicking action as they move out of the nip formed between them and the fuser roll. It is this action which yields the stripping action. The oil application rate is controlled by the brush fiber density and the velocity of the fuser roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,992 issued on Jun. 10, 1986 discloses an image forming apparatus for forming an unfixed image on a recording material including a fixing device having a pair of rotatable members for holding therebetween and conveying the recording material to fix the unfixed image on the recording material, speed control device for variably controlling the fixing rotational speed of the pair of rotatable members to a first fixing speed and a second fixing speed lower than the first fixing speed, application apparatus for intermittently supplying a parting agent to at least one of the pair of rotatable members, and application control apparatus for variably controlling the application acting period of the application apparatus in accordance with the fixing rotational speed of the pair of rotatable members variably set by the speed control device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,234 issued on Jan. 29, 1985 discloses a release agent management (RAM) system for use with a heat and pressure fuser. The system is characterized by the use of a simple reciprocating, positive displacement pump for delivering silicone oil to the heated roll of the fuser. The pump is actuated in response to the fuser rolls being engaged and disengaged, such movement being adapted to act against one or the other of a pair of springs which in cooperation with the oil being pumped forms a damper system which is utilized to control the quantity of oil delivered. The springs and oil cause the velocity of the pump's piston to decay with time which results in more oil being pumped initially.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,885 issued on Sep. 3, 1977 discloses contact fuser assembly for use in an electrostatic reproducing apparatus including an internally heated metal core cooperating with a resilient backup roll to form a nip through which substrates carrying toner images are moved with the toner images contacting the metal core. The fuser assembly is characterized by the provision of a sump of liquid release agent material which is provided for coating the surface of the fuser roll structure. In order to apply the liquid release agent material to the surface of the fuser roll structure there is provided a cylindrical applicator member which is partially submersed in the release agent material. A ratchet wheel and pawl arrangement is provided for periodically indexing or moving the applicator member in response to disengagement of the backup roll from the fuser roll through pivoting of an arm supporting the backup roll. To this end, the pawl member is pivotably supported by the pivot arm and actuates the ratchet wheel each time the pivot arm is moved for effecting disengagement of the backup roll from the fuser roll.
Some of the RAM systems discussed above serve to dispense a fixed quantity of release agent material to a heated fuser roll member regardless of the desirability of dispensing different amounts of release agent material. Other systems such as the one disclosed in the XDJ noted above dispense more or less release agent material depending on the speed of the fuser roll contacted by the donor brush. However, none of the known prior art RAM systems is capable of dispensing different quantities of release oil on demand. For example, when the lead edge of an image receiver is heavily toned a larger amount of oil is required to effect stripping. Since a heavily toned lead edge of an imaging substrate is not a function of fuser roll speed a device such as that disclosed in the XDJ publication noted above would not solve the problem of a heavily toned lead edge.
One way to accommodate different release agent demands in the same machine would be to provide a RAM system which always delivers the largest quantity required. However, in a machine that requires the dispensing of 2 .mu.l/copy of oil for one operating condition and 1 .mu.l/copy for another, an excessive amount of oil would be dispensed for the one operating condition in order to satisfy the oil requirements for the other operating condition.
As will be appreciated, there is a need for a RAM system for toner imaging systems which can deliver different quantities of release agent material on demand. By demand is meant the ability to deliver one quantity of release agent material during one operating condition and to supply a different amount for another operating condition.